Feng and Huang
by AngelaBirds
Summary: un año después de la derrota del Gran Tirano, los ninjas por fin descansaban de la batalla; pero una nueva amenaza salió para cobrar venganza luego de estar encerrado en un una prisión en el infierno, y la victima involucrada, será el ninja de las llamas, Kai... Ninjago le pertenece a LEGO, también le pertenece a los Hermanos Hageman


_Hace miles de años, los seres místicos rondaban por todo el mundo, conviviendo pacíficamente con los animales y los humanos en perfecta armonía. Sin embargo algunos de las criaturas atacaban a la gente por diversión o para comerlos; por suerte para los mortales existían guardianes especiales para repelerlos… los fénix._

_Los fénix o FengHuang eran aves sagradas con un poder tan grande como los dioses, venerados y protegidos por los seres humanos y otros espíritus, sus almas eran tan puras como el fuego que poseían, capaz de destruir o limpiar hasta el corazón más lleno de maldad._

_Sin embargo hasta el espíritu de un pájaro sagrado puede contaminarse con la misma oscuridad que nos protegen…_

_Un día lo inimaginable pasó… un hechicero malvado, utilizando un huevo robado de un fénix lo empolló utilizando la llama infernal, (el fuego más ardiente conocido por toda la existencia) y de ahí salió un ave de maldad pura llamada Wang. El pájaro era más poderoso que ningún otro FengHuang conocido, quemando y asesinando a cada ser viviente, incluyendo a su propia especie; tan incontrolable que hasta su amo fue carbonizado al intentar usarla como herramienta para conquistar el mundo._

_Era tan imparable que nadie creyó que alguien los salvaría de la destrucción inminente de la Tierra misma; sin embargo hubo un hombre de unas tierras lejanas que la desafió. Este hombre tenía la habilidad de controlar los 4 elementos de la creación, Fuego, Hielo, Rayo y Tierra. También con el uso de 4 armas de oro, libró una gran batalla contra la poderosa Wang en el cual le tendió una trampa en un volcán, sellándola con magia para que se quedara en el inframundo convertida en cenizas blancas para siempre._

_Pero antes de ser encarcelada, la malvada Wang juró que un día regresaría dejando una pequeña esencia del cual el guerrero no pudo ver. _

_Según una leyenda, el fénix infernal volverá hasta encontrar una misma llama que ella posee para resurgir entre las cenizas de su prisión y el fin del mundo se asentará… _

"_LIBRO DE LOS MITOS MAS ALLÁ DE NINJAGO" Página 45_

-¡Oye Ruby regresa al navío es hora de cenar!– una chica de cabello castaño oscuro oyó el llamado del ninja rojo desde la orilla del Navío del Destino que leía un libro relativamente nuevo, ella se encontraba sentada en una silla en la playa

-¡Si Kai ahí voy! – Respondió la joven, entonces subió las escaleras y al llegar a la orilla fue ayudada por el ninja - ¿Qué cenaremos?

-pollo rostizado preparado por Zane – respondió Kai llegando a la puerta, la cara de Ruby estaba aliviada y soltó un suspiro – jaja créeme que así nos sentimos todos, excepto claro Cole

- si pobre – dijo la castaña al entrar son una pequeña risa – hmmm si, el olor es más delicioso aquí dentro

-solo espera a verlo ya que… - empezó a decir pero se detuvo al sentir algo en el aire y se volteó

Fue una sensación extraña pero de cierto modo familiar. Un pequeño punto brillante pasó cerca del barco pero ya no pudo ver más ya que Ruby lo llamó de nuevo. Ya no le tomó importancia y fue a cenar.

Pero con la brisa bailaba una pluma color llama, la pluma se quedó atascada en la rama de un árbol en frente de la nave. La punta aguda apuntaba a Kai que estaba parado en la puerta, entonces la pluma empezó a brillar como si fuera una brasa quemándose. No paró su brillo hasta que el ninja entró a casa-barco.

…

En otro lugar (parecido a la cámara de una cueva), se encontraba justo en el centro una pequeña jaula de roca volcánica rodeada de un lago de lava gigantesco, lo único que separaba la jaula de la lava era una roca áspera apenas asomándose unos 30 cm del magma y unos 40 cm de diámetro. En medio de la jaula se hallaban un tipo de polvo blanco acumulado que no se destruía con el intenso calor o con las explosiones de la lava. Encima de ese polvo se sentaba una especie de pajarillo fantasma que parecía una estatua con los ojos cerrados. De pronto sus luminosos ojos se abrieron alzando la cabeza rápidamente. Justamente estaba observando a un humano vestido de rojo, pero lo raro de aquel humano es que en su alma había fuego de gran poder.

-¿será verdad? – Dijo el pequeño fantasma con voz femenina – ¿el gran poder de las llamas que he estado esperando desde hace tanto reside en ese mortal?… siiiii… ¡SIIIII!... ¡Finalmente poder librarme de ésta horrible prisión! – aleteó con felicidad el pájaro en su jaula del tamaño de un melón grande – aunque es increíble que ese poder lo tenga un simple humano, es raro, pero no encontraré otra fuente mejor ni en un millón de años… Ahh qué más da – dijo el fantasma resignada y luego pensó – mmmm, ¿pero cómo le quitaré su poder? – Entonces su pico formó una sonrisa malvada con la idea que tuvo – siii… no está nada mal ese plan – luego soltó una carcajada que se oyó por toda la cámara

…..

De regreso con los ninjas, todos salieron del comedor, contentos y con los estómagos llenos de la comida del ninja de hielo.

- gracias, eso estuvo delicioso como siempre Zane – dijo el ninja azul llamado Jay estirándose de jubilo

-de nada Jay – contestó el nindroide igualmente agradecido

-¿y qué hay de mi sopa de frambuesas? – Preguntó Cole en parte ofendido de que no mencionaran su hazaña culinaria – ese platillo se demora 3 días en realizarse

-tranquilo amigo no estuvo mal tampoco – dijo Kai al ninja negro para hacerlo sentir mejor – solo ponle más sal y un poco menos de condimentos la próxima vez

-mmm está bien – dijo el ninja negro con el ceño fruncido pero al menos recibió una crítica constructiva esta vez

-no lo tomes así Cole, igual estás mejorando – dijo Nya con una linda sonrisa al ninja de la tierra, el chico de negro de sonrió de regreso

- gracias Nya – contestó el pelinegro al recibir el gesto sincero de la hermana de Kai, luego en ninja azul bostezó

-no se ustedes pero yo voy a dormir – dijo estirándose el chico de traje azulado – ¿me acompañas linda?

-seguro Jay – contestó la chica de pelo corto y le tomó la mano a su novio

-¡hey no crean que van a dormir juntos antes del matrimonio! – dijo el hermano sobreprotector

-tranquilo Kai, tenemos establecido limites – comentó la chica, mientras Jay la miró extrañado

-espera, no me dijiste nada de ello Nya – dijo el ninja del rayo confundido

-te los había dicho hace varias horas, ¿no me escuchaste? – Walker se puso un poco nervioso al saber que le dijo algo y no le prestó atención

-ehhh… ahhh – balbuceaba el chico azul – bueno yo… ¡!

Por suerte para él fueron interrumpidos cuando el ave mecánica de Zane chilló cuando algo lo sorprendió. Su dueño lo llamó para saber la razón de su comportamiento.

-hey amiguito, ¿Qué ocurre, viste algo? – Preguntó el rubio a su mascota que estaba en su brazo, luego el animal robótico volteó a ver un objeto brillante pasando a cierta distancia del navío y su dueño lo vio - ¿Qué es eso?

Los demás miraron donde los robots por curiosidad aquel punto que flotaba lento por la brisa nocturna.

-es como una hoja quemándose o una brasa – comentó el ninja líder

-si pero no encendimos fogata y tampoco había humo en ningún lado – dijo Lloyd extrañado

-sí, tienes razón - concordó Nya entrecerrando los ojos para fijar mejor el punto

-yo… creo haber visto eso hace rato – dijo Kai en voz baja

-¿ver qué Kai? – preguntó Ruby y detrás de ella estaba el Sensei Wu

-nada Ruby, es una cosa luminosa que está en el aire – explicó el ninja de rojo

-pues yo no veo nada – dijo la chica castaña al ver en donde estaban observando, pero el punto se había esfumado

-¡¿Cómo, si hace un segundo seguía ahí?! – preguntó sorprendido el ninja de fuego

-vayan mejor a descansar ustedes – dijo el maestro anciano – no piensen en ello, tú también Ruby – la chica lo miró alzando una ceja

-¡Tch!, ok, vamos Nya – dijo ella y se fue con la chica de pelo azabache, el maestro Wu estaba preocupado por ella desde que la encontró Kai en la calle de la destruida Ciudad Ninjago sola robando

-"aún no se acepta a nadie además de Kai" – pensó el viejo de barbas largas, entonces se dirigió a su alumno mientras los demás se alejaban – Kai, has que ella interactúe con los demás… siempre anda sola y cuando alguien le habla siento algo de desdén en su mirada

-lo sé – dijo el chico de fuego – he estado tratando de que se junte con los demás, bueno con Nya lo hace pero creo que porque es mi hermana

-considera eso como un paso importante – dijo Wu tocando el hombro de su pupilo – ve a dormir ahora, aun con la derrota del Gran Tirano aún deben entrenar

-si ya sé – dijo el chico con cierto fastidio – hasta mañana sensei, buenas noches

Todos estaban ya dormidos en sus camas, salvo Kai, tenía una sensación extraña al entrar a casa y el ver ese punto brillante que desapareció. Pero debía cerrar los ojos y empezó a contar ovejas hasta que le venció el sueño. Mientras el halcón de Zane seguía activo percibiendo cualquier señal de energía extraña en el cielo nocturno pero luego de 10 minutos no captó nada más y se apagó.

…..

Pero en otro sitio el pequeño fantasma emplumado estaba cerca de la entrada del inframundo terminando de ver con su pluma encantada el lugar de donde provenía el humano.

-mmmmm ya veo – dijo el pájaro analizando lo que vio – está en esa región llamada Ninjago… creo haber escuchado de ese lugar una vez pero fue hace milenios, ¿pero cómo llegaré hasta ahí? – Al pensar se le ocurrió una entrada conectada a esa tierra – ahh, el templo de fuego que vi el otro día, y al parecer no está lejos de donde ese barco… (Risa) excelente, hora del show – sonrió con malicia el pajarito

Luego de unos aleteos se llevó sus cenizas con ella y volando hacia la entrada del Templo de Fuego en Ninjago, ya cerca de ahí empezó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma antiguo y raro. Las cenizas blancas se fundieron con el alma para tomar la forma de una hermosa mujer.

-… ven y únete a mi…

_Kai_

CONTINUARÁ_._

…_.._

_**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de Ninjago maestros del Spinjitsu **____** se remonta un año después de la derrota del gran tirano y un año antes de Ninjago Rebooted la nueva temporada (madres esa estuvo muy corta pero bien tensa) también me base en un episodio de una serie llamada jigoku shoujo o solo el primer capítulo, con un poco de la mitología asiática que son esas aves comunes en el folklore chino pero es en general en Asia. **_

_**Espero les guste este primer episodio, hay un segundo pero debo modificarlo antes de subirlo, acepto críticas constructivas de esto quien lo quiera leer, saludos a todos. **_


End file.
